Bull Moose
of The Apparatus |flag = Bull_moose.jpg |flag2 = |flag2description = the flag of Bull Moose |flag3 = |flag3description = |motto = The first requisite of a good citizen in this republic of ours is that he shall be able and willing to pull his weight. -Teddy Roosevelt |team = |color1 = Multi-Colored |color2 = |color3 = |color4 = |color5 = |color6 = |color7 = |founder = vandelsand |foundedon = Friday the 13th of April, 2012 |leader = Chairman * vandelsand |officials = Director of War * Empirical Director of Foreign Affairs * Currently Vacant Director of Education * Colonel Rick Official Party Members * Bullwinkle J Moose, Buzzin, Duke of Armagh, Eghnim, Zachary Bryce |teamsenate = |sanctioned = |internationalrelations = Bloc *Apparatus Project - (link) ODAP *Sovrana - (link) |forumurl = http://cn-bullmoose.com/ |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/bullmoose |ircchannel = #bullmoose |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = 4 June 2012 |totalnations = 69 |totalstrength = 369,463 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 5,355 |totalnukes = 35 |rank = 114 |score = 2.86 }} Bull Moose is a mid-sized alliance on the multi-colored team/sphere. It was founded on Friday the 13th, of April 2012. History 24 April 2012: Signed as a protectorate of The Apparatus (The Apparatus Project). 29 April 2012: Signed ODP with the Shadow Company. 3 May 2012: Bull Moose reaches 50 members and moves from a recruitment initiative towards an education initiative. 4 June 2012: Bull Moose and Sovrana sign an ODAP. Alliance Information Bull Moose is currently of multi-colored team members. It is currently undergoing a stage of educational growth, as opposed to recruitment. It will continue to grow in waves. The Charter of Bull Moose Bull Moose is a progressive alliance in the CyberVerse and on Planet Bob. Our progressive views reflect our progressive opinion about the game. I. Introduction CyberNations is a continually changing game with an ever changing list of players/nations. It is therefore imperative that an alliance exists reflecting the progressiveness of the game. II. Rights All member nations on the Official Roll of Bull Moose are protected by the alliance, unless action unbecoming of the member has taken place. Member nations have the right to knowledge about the game of CyberNations. Each should, therefore, help another grow, learn, and fight. All changes to the Charter shall have a seven day period of voting open to Official Party Members. A 66% majority is required for any change. Any member of Bull Moose may invite another ruler into the alliance. III. Membership Any member of Bull Moose may invite another ruler into the alliance. Members of the alliance of less than 30 days seniority may be released from the roll at any time, for any reason. Members of the alliance with a greater Nation Strength than the Chairman, and the one member below the Chairman in Nation Strength, are considered Official Party Members. Also, anyone who consistently donates to the alliance is considered an Official Party Member. Membership to the Official Roll is by invite only. IV: Governance The Chairman organizes, and runs the alliance, keeping everything operational. The Directors are in charge of all members, foreign affairs, and other functions of the alliance. Official Party Members are members who may vote in alliance affairs and help support smaller nations in the alliance with funding. V: Policies War policy: Aggressive wars may be carried out only by or approved by Official Party Members. Aggressive wars against other alliances greater than 4 members must have prior approval from the Chairman or a vote of the Official Party Members. Inter-Alliance Wars: When Bull Moose enters a war against another alliance, all nations in the alliance will be notified as soon as possible. Nations that are unable, or unwilling, to enter war with another alliance at this time should go into "Peace Mode" and inform the Chairman immediately. There will be no consequence for this action. These nations are expected to continue to support the alliance through banking and aid in any way possible. Raiding: Raid only unaffiliated members, or members in alliances less than 4. If that alliance is protected, do not raid. Do you homework and raid at your own risk. Nooks: Nuclear actions must take place no earlier than 24 hours after a declaration of war. Tech deals: Bull Moose does tech deals at any rate acceptable to the buyer. Communications: Members will communicate as much as possible "in-game," via the official CyberNations forum website, or via the Bull Moose forums. See also